To See You Hurt
by A pinch of Darkness
Summary: Hermione begins to feel something for Draco..sorry for him maybe. He seems lost and alone. She wants to help him even though he is the enemy, but is he also the victim.


(This is my first story about Draco and Hermione, wait it is actually my first story. I love the pairing. This story is based on Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince. Sorry about my writing! Never been very good. :D enjoy!)

Draco Sat in the Slytherin common room. His grey eyes watching the fire flicker, he sat in front of the fire place on a wooden chair. Elbows sitting on her lap her lend forward one hand caressed the other in a comforting manner. Nightfall had already coved the sky and there was no one in the common room but himself. The small bird laying there so still in the vanishing cabinet was his main thought. Its lifeless body stuck in his mind like it was picture he had hanging in front of his eyes. His attempts in killing Dumbledore had failed twice. His head fell into his hands, and he sobbed softly to himself as the fire blow out as his cold loneliness filled the room.

Hermione lay her bed her covers pulled up to her chain. She lay on her side staring into the darkness. The room filled with silent sounds. Her eyes refused to closed, as silent tear rolled down her soft skin. Restless fingers curling around the tip of her cover. The soft beating of her heart was comforting, with the beating she knew it wasn't broken. Even though her heart begged her mind not to the remind her of the events of the day, but it did. Repeating the kiss between Ron and Lavender. He didn't even remember that he had said her name as he lay in that hospital bed. She forced her eyes closed and once again saw the kiss, another tear escaped from her eye.

The Morning begun as normal. Hermione got up and dressed and headed to the great hall for breakfast her fake smile placed perfectly on her face. As she walked though the open doors, she saw Ron and Harry sitting across from one another chatting intensely. They both glanced over at her smiling, she smiled back and walked towards them. As she walked glancing over at the Slytherin table she saw Malfoy sitting alone. His face grim and he was staring at his plate as it was doing something it shouldn't be. His hands lay flat on the table and he seemed paler then normal. His grey eyes glanced up and caught hers. No hate filled these eyes anymore, no smirk crossed his face. Just Sadness, loneliness and Fear.

"Hermione?" Ron shouted from down the hall.

Hermione looked away from Malfoy and she realised she had stopped completely, she had been standing staring. Quickly she join Harry and Ron. She sat next to Harry but didn't dare look over at Malfoy.

"What was that about?" Ron whispered leaning a little over the table to hear.

"Nothing, its just.. Malfoy seems. Different." Her eyes wondered back over to where he was sitting but he was no longer there.

"Hermione that's what I've been telling you, he been acting suspicions. I also know he hexed Katie Bell!" Hermione and Ron looked at Harry a little shocked at his raised voice.

"Am sorry ,its just I know he's one of them. A Death Eater." Harry gave them both a stare then turned his attention back to his position book.

As the day went on Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy's face. The Loneliness that had took over his normally cocky face. As she headed to Dinner at the great hall with Ron by her side talking about how Snape was out to get him, she realised she had forgotten her potions book.

"Oh Ron.. I.. I'll meet you in the hall.." She quickly turned and ran back the way she came the corridors empty and the only sound she could hear was her own feet. She ran around then corner and her body hit full force into another. She fell back onto the ground with a thud. Her bag of books scattered all over the ground around her. Looking up at the person her eyes meeting his. Malfoy stood over her, when she had ran into him he barely moved an inch. His grey eyes were boring into hers with such fierceness that she actually reached into her robe for her wand. She was scared of this new Malfoy, his cocky little remarks were better then this. His deep stare slowly changed turning softer, his mouth opened slightly and his eyes searched her face as if she had the answers. Hermione was still sitting on the cold floor, she felt her heart start to beat faster.

"Malfoy.. Are you ok?" Her soft voice floated through the corridors.

Simply stepped over her, he walk away. He glanced back, meeting those eyes again.


End file.
